In view of the tremendous growth in mobile data and bandwidth usage, service providers (i.e., mobile network operators) are spending significant resources to provide fast, reliable mobile core networks. In order to generate revenue with the mobile core network, service providers typically charge subscribers (i.e., mobile device users) for monthly access based on the amount of mobile core network resources used by the subscribers. More specifically, in some instances, service providers use call detail records (CDRs) that are generated by service entities in the mobile core network, such as a Policy and Charging Enforcement Function (PCEF), to implement charging. These CDRs can also be used for network capacity planning.
Additionally, as mobile networks have grown, there has also been tremendous growth in the development and dissemination of “over-the-top” applications and services. Over-the-top applications and services are offered by non-service provider tenants on the mobile core network, including non-third generation partnership project (non-3GPP) entities, such as content providers, content distribution network providers, and mobile applications providers. Although over-the-top applications and services are made available over mobile core networks, the usage of these applications is typically only tracked via end user network usage.